


Naughty Sub

by artemis1967



Series: Dom Par Excellence [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, CEO Jensen Ackles, Dirty Talk, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Lawyer Jared Padalecki, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Smut, Sub Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, and employees have no option but to hear them having sex, the sound system is turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: It's Jared's turn to choose the scene.@@@@@The different fics in this series are independent and can be read separately.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Dom Par Excellence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684831
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Naughty Sub

Jensen smiles at the computer screen, which shows the latest contract signed with a Japanese company. It’s a millionaire business that will give more notoriety to his company.

All he wants now is to celebrate with his husband. But he knows that Jared is in a trial at the moment, working on an important case.

The smile on his face widens, now for a different reason. Jared is an excellent lawyer, one of the best, and it makes Jensen proud. If he had to describe him, he’d opt for the basics, though, like broad shoulders, small waist, long, muscular legs, and above-average intelligence. But he's much more than that, of course, and what Jensen admires immensely about him is his natural submission, always happy with Jensen's leadership, always making himself smaller than he really is, even having a body built to dominate.

An unconventional sub actually, but Jensen would never trade over 200 pounds of muscle for a twink because it wouldn’t be challenging enough for him. It’s easy to dominate someone weaker or in a situation of economic inferiority, which isn’t attractive to Jensen. Never was.

Jensen's cock twitches inside his slacks just thinking about his sub. As he debates whether to go to the court and wait for Jared there, a message arrives on his cell phone.

_We won. It needs a celebration. I’m on my way to your office now._

A double celebration then. Perfect.

He asks Felicia to reschedule the only meeting he’s for today. And while waiting for Jared, a shot of whiskey seems like a good idea. Then he gets rid of his tie and jacket and makes a dinner reservation at Jared's favorite restaurant.

Luckily the court isn’t far from Ackles Electronics, and half an hour later, the door to Jensen's office opens to reveal Jared in the most unusual outfit possible.

At least for this time of year.

A cream overcoat covers his knees. The knee-high boots are black and so bright that Jensen thinks it’s possible to see his own reflection in them.

“Hi, babe,” Jared says.

Jensen’s husband is stunning despite the unusual choice. Still, he doesn't understand what's going on, and his confusion must be apparent on his face because Jared's dimpled smile is replaced by uncertainty in the blink of an eye.

“You said you were going to let me choose,” he says sheepishly.

It takes Jensen a few seconds to remember what his husband is talking about.

Jared remains standing by the door, certainly evaluating whether he screwed up, as indicated by the line that appears between his well-defined eyebrows.

“Of course I remember, Jay.” He smiles. “You just took me by surprise.”

“Do you have other plans?” Jared asks.

“I’ve made a dinner reservation, but we’ve time and I'm open to possibilities.” The smile that Jensen tries to give him leaves no doubt about that.

Jared walks away from the door towards Jensen's desk.

“Today was an important win for me, and I thought it would be perfect for the scene I chose.”

Jared chews on his bottom lip, and two long fingers caress the wings of the small eagle statue on Jensen's desk, which shouldn't be that sexy.

Jensen had promised to let his sub choose a scene, and if Jared wants to do this right now, he’s no objection.

“Well, your idea looks a lot more interesting than mine,” Jensen says.

Jared is an example of a sub, and everything a dom could want. He deserves it, and there will be time later to celebrate Jensen's new contract.

“I’m all your, sweetheart.”

Jared visibly relaxes at his words, but his fingers keep moving over the desk until they are next to its edge.

The touch on Jensen's face is warm, and the smell of Jared's cologne invades his nose. Instinct makes him want to bend his sub over his desk and ravish him. But the show is Jared's today, and Jensen is going to give it to him.

“One more thing,” Jared says in a conspiratorial tone, and his mouth curves into a mischievous smile.

That piques Jensen's curiosity. “And what would it be?”

The hand moves away from Jensen's face, and a finger presses a key on his computer. The image immediately changes on the screen, showing Felicia and her assistant, Alona, in the other room.

“Really?”

Jared shakes his head.

“I want them to hear everything.” A blush forms on Jared's face, despite the conviction in his words.

Jensen doesn’t contain his laughter, “My sub is an exhibitionist.”

“You know I like to see people's reactions to us.”

“I know,” Jensen agrees, struggling to keep his hands on the arms of his chair when all he wants is to touch Jared.

Jensen also knows that Jared doesn't care about exposure when they’re at the club and get involved in a scene. But it’s the first time he wants others outside the club to know about their sex life.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?”

Jensen must take care of the well-being of his sub.

“Absolutely.” Jared smiles.

“So, it's time for your show.” This is how Jensen gives the green light to his sub.

Jared's entire face lights up, and he gives Jensen a quick kiss on the lips before his posture changes completely. He swivels the armrests of Jensen's chair out of the way, turning the seat in a side position to the desk and locking it in place.

The next thing, Jensen watches Jared take the remote that’s in the first drawer of his desk and turn on the sound system.

Jensen feels his cock starts with the program quickly. He never hid the part of him that is an exhibitionist, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of doing the same thing before, what stopped him was just the fear of exposing Jared.

They look at each other. A nod is sufficient.

Jared's hands go to the belt and then the buttons of his overcoat. One by one they are opened, and Jensen's heart races. His sub has this ability to affect him even after years together. The same hands open the garment to reveal what is underneath.

“Naked, Jay?”

They look at the screen, and two pairs of eyes look at each other in the other room.

“Did you come here in anything but boots and an overcoat?”

Eyes are wide, and the girls look shocked.

Jensen thinks the situation is hilarious, but laughing wouldn’t be appropriate, especially when the only piece of clothing falls to the floor.

“I didn't want to waste time, babe.”

Jensen's eyes turn to the stunning man in front of him, approaching him and so sensual only in his knee-high boots.

“Already hard and leaking for me?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen sees Alona put a hand over her mouth.

“Yeah, it's everything for you, Jensen. Only you.”

“Turn around. I want to see,” Jensen's voice comes out hoarse.

Jared does as he’s told, which leaves the perky ass almost on Jensen's face. He whistles, whose purpose is more to provide something for the two women to hear.

“Can I?”

“Yeah,” Jared agrees while arching his back, and Jensen loves the need he hears in his sub's voice.

He wastes no time in grabbing the round buttocks and opening it to reveal what he wants to see. Pink and wet and irresistible. A bow of his head and his tongue touches the small entrance causing a scandalous groan.

“Watermelon? Hum...I like it,” Jensen grunts between licks.

“I thought you were going to like that...God...babe...eat my hungry hole.”

That dirty mouth makes Jensen even more excited, and he spends the next few minutes doing just what Jared wants, sucking and licking until just his sub's characteristic taste is the only one left. Jensen knows from experience that he can make Jared come with just his tongue, but he thinks Jared has other plans today. A hand tightens on his hair then. “It’s my turn now, Jen.”

Reluctantly, he pulls away, licking his lips to retain as much of Jared as he can.

His sub moves to face him, and they both exchange a smile before looking at the screen. Felicia has a hand on her chest, and Alona's eyes look huge on her young face.

“You’re always so sweet. I don't think I've ever tasted anything so good,” Jensen says, eyes still on the computer.

The poor girls probably never had such an unusual day at work. Neither did Jensen, in fact.

“Mmm, I think I want to taste you too.” Before the words are over, Jared is kneeling between Jensen’s legs and pulling his head for a kiss.

While lips and tongues work, Jensen feels a hand on his belt, which is then pulled from the dowels. The moment Jared releases his aching erection from its confinement, he grunts against his sub's mouth. One hand rubs his cock, and it feels so good because Jared knows the right pressure and pace.

“What do we’ve here?” He hears his sub ask when the kiss ends. “Wow, Jensen! So huge.”

Even by his peripheral vision, it’s possible to see the girls smile with the information.

Some time ago, Chris had commented to him that the size of his cock is the subject of speculation among his employees.

Well, now they‘ll know, he thinks, amused.

“But I love how my jaw gets sore afterward.” Red tongue licks his slit, collecting every drop of pre-come with reverence. “And how my voice gets hoarse.” He swallows Jensen at once.

“Oh, fuck yes, Jay.”

Jared keeps going down on Jensen’s cock, sliding it deeper and deeper until his nose presses against Jensen’s pubic hair. He grabs the long hair in one hand, keeping Jared's head in place and enjoying the feeling of his mouth around him. His grip only loosens the moment Jensen knows Jared needs to breathe. Pulling the silky strands back, Jensen looks into eyes full of wanting. “Such a perfect cocksucker, sweetheart.”

The smile is lascivious before Jensen's member is swallowed once more. Jared bobs up and down, and Jensen is sure the exaggeration of sounds has a unique reason.

So, he looks at the screen and smiles at the sight; Alona is flushed, and Felicia uses a sheet of paper like a fan.

Jensen’s own moan escapes when he feels the bottom of Jared's throat again, and both girls giggle at that too.

The heat around him disappears, though, and he turns his head to find Jared standing up, majestically handsome in his pair of boots.

“I think this big boy is ready now, Jen.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Jensen already imagines what comes next, but they need to let their audience know some of the details.

The muscular legs straddle Jensen’s thighs.

“I feel like a cowboy in these boots, babe.”

Jared’s boots are nothing like cowboy's boots, but it’s an insignificant detail, mainly when the smooth skin of his sub's buttocks is rubbing against his erection.

“And cowboys love to ride, don't they?”

“Absolutely!” Jensen agrees without containing his enthusiasm, being the one usually in control, this change is rousing.

The tease doesn’t take long, and soon Jared rises from Jensen's lap, positioning his ass at the correct angle. Sweaty fingers hold his erection against the wrinkled entrance and in seconds heat engulfs his cock. He watches Jared squirm, still smiling through pain and pleasure.

“You’re amazing, cowboy,” Jensen’s voice comes out somewhat strangled, and his hands go to the narrow hips.

“And you are so good, babe, and the biggest I’ve ever had.”

They both look at the screen, and the two pairs of wide eyes make them smile. Jensen’s never seen such expression in the two girls before, even when he’s in his worst days.

The slap that Jensen gives Jared's right asscheek then isn’t planned, but the pornographic groan he hears makes him repeat the action. As a result, Jared starts moving, up and down, sealed so wonderfully tight around Jensen’s cock.

He feels soft hands on the back of his neck while their lips met in a frenzy, tongues tangling while they kiss. When Jared pulls away from his mouth, both gasp for breath and the swollen, red lips make Jensen’s sub even more tempting. He could kiss Jared for all eternity or could die happy with the memory of those lips against his.

Jensen moves a hand to Jared's defined stomach and at the same time he pushes his hips up, going so deep that his sub groans, loud and uninhibited. So he remembers the girls and says, “It's me here, sweetheart. Do you feel it?”

"Yeah, Jen, I feel so full, it's like I can feel you everywhere inside me."

Jensen can no longer see one of Alona's hands and wonders where that must be. He pulls Jared's head towards him and whispers against his ear, “I bet they're wet.”

Jared gasps in Jensen's words, his erection bouncing as he rolls his hips. And he’s so beautiful that way.

“One of my favorite things is to see you bounce on my cock, Jay," he continues their game.

“But not as much as I like to ride your cock, babe.”

Jared moves faster, steady and hard, and whimpers when Jensen's hands run up and down his sides.

“Always so desperate for me. Always a cockslut. Fuck yourself on me and get everything you want.”

And Jared’s happy to comply, using him as a dildo and chasing his own pleasure. Jensen leans back against the chair and allows his sub to take control while enjoying the tight, wet heat around his member.

The beautiful blush adorning Jared's cheeks and the little smile don't stop him from bouncing on Jensen's cock without stopping, and the contrast of that makes Jensen even harder.

Jared's panting now, his mouth open, and the fingers on Jensen's shoulders tighten almost to the point of pain. Then the sound of his name fills the room and powerful muscles in Jared's thighs contract as he raises until only the sensitive head of Jensen's cock stays inside him before sitting down and engulfing the entire length again.

In the next second, Jared shudders and comes over Jensen's shirt, but he doesn't stop riding Jensen through it, as if he can't get enough of it, which leaves Jensen on edge.

“I’m gonna fill you up with my come, Jay. You want it?”

The whisper of the agreement is barely audible in the large office.

“I didn't hear you. How much do you want it?”

“So much. I want it so much.”

Jensen moves his hands to Jared's asscheeks, and with a few upward thrusts, he lets himself go. And it feels incredible as always, his orgasm so intense that he sees stars behind his eyes.

When the moment is over, he finds Jared with a huge smile on his face and looking at the computer screen. Both Felicia and Alona are flushed and immobile in their chairs. It was a hell of a ride, but both behaved as Jensen expected, as professionally as possible within the circumstances, and he smiles too before reaching for the remote and turning off the sound.

Bright green eyes meet his and he’s being kissed then.

“God, Jen, thanks for giving it to me. It was much better than I expected.”

“Poor girls. Traumatized forever.”

The dimples reappear. “I’ll provide flowers and chocolates for them, don't worry.”

“I'm sure they will love that.”

“Well, I need a shower and clean clothes if we're going out to dinner. Home?”

“Yeah, I just need to sign some papers and I’m done here.”

“Okay. I need extra time to wash my hair and clean up the mess you made anyway,” Jared says, giving Jensen a small kiss on the lips before getting off his lap.

Jensen appreciates Jared's back as he picks up his overcoat and walks to the door, bending over to grab something from the paper bag, whose presence Jensen only now notices. His cock shows signs of life at sight, especially at the come running down Jared's thighs.

A provocative Jared is a force of nature, and it’s evident when he takes his time to get a black and red Saxx from the bag and even more time to put the piece of clothing and pull it for miles of muscular legs.

If it weren't for the restaurant reservation, Jensen could throw him on his desk and fuck him again.

With the overcoat back in place, Jared blows a kiss to Jensen before walking out the door. His eyes immediately go to the screen in time to see the girls smile and blush again when Jared passes between their desks and fucking limping on purpose.

The little shit.

The phone on Jensen's desk rings and he sees that it’s Chris, his best friend and CFO.

“What?” Jensen asks.

The voice snarls in Jensen's ear, “Can you at least check if the sound system is off the next time you decide to fuck your husband in the office? I don't need my entire department listening to you fucking.”

Holy shit!

Jensen has a naughty sub to punish tonight.


End file.
